Relaxation Medication
by PikoBikoRico
Summary: Relaxation comes easy to some. However, there are those who have trouble with trying to take it easy. For Beth, Danny seems like the one who needs to be forced to relax. Eventually, Beth decides give Danny a prescription. The prescription? One day of getting out off the lab and lounging around on a couch.


"And I'm just saying that there's no way that one can be able to comprehend the entirety of the space-time continuum." Beth threw her arms up in the air in enthusiasm of the conversation as she threw herself back into the couch in awe of the concept. However, Beth gently fell back into the chest of a certain inventor who adopted an entire rebel-without-a-cause lifestyle. Beth really did enjoy when Danny let her cuddle up in between his legs. Really, Beth just enjoyed Danny's company in general. From the dumb jokes he would make to the sarcastic comebacks, Danny was just... fun.

"You wanna know what I can't comprehend, Tezuka?" Danny raised an eyebrow as he redirected his gaze from the sleeping Catbug nestled in Beth's lap to the lecturing girl who began scratching Catbug's ears.

"What?"

"How you managed to get me to be your boyfriend. Or how you managed to convince me to get out off my lab. Or how you convinced me to spend an entire day on a couch and do nothing."

"Shut up, Vasquez! You know you can't resist me," Beth blew a raspberry at Danny, "Besides, this is your weekly medication of relaxation."

"Weekly medication of relaxation?" Danny smirked as he anticipated for her response.

"Yeah! You need get out off that lab and relax, Danny. If you keep working yourself to bone, you're gonna faint when you attempt to activate your sticker pet. Besides, we're doing something. We're talking and cuddling. Isn't that something, Vasquez?" Beth softly elbowed Danny's chest, who merely chuckled at Beth using his last name. Danny then began to tease Beth by poking and pressing her cheeks. A downside to sitting so close to Danny. Another downside to the cuddling was Danny would cut the cheese to just annoy Beth.

"Or are you just trying to have some _alone time_ with me?"

"Yeah right."

"You're so cute when you try to pretend that you don't want me."

"..."

"Something wrong, Tezuka?" Danny watched his adorkable girlfriend have a look of… Sorrow? Worry? Anxiety? Nervousness?

"Nothing…" Beth merely sighed as she attempted to hide her entire face from Danny's prying eyes. However, burying your face down into your boyfriend's signature crimson jacket isn't really the way to go.

"Beth, come on. If you don't tell me, I won't let you keep wearing my jacket or wear my jacket again." However, Beth only tugged the huge jacket close to her chest and began to nuzzle at the collar.

"Vasquez, we both know that you love me wearing your jacket. We both know that you can't possibly even begin to comprehend the idea of me never having wear your jacket."

"Sort like how no one will be able to comprehend the entirety of the space-time continuum?"

"Something like that." Beth began to loosen up as she softly bumped her back into Danny's chest in a playful manner.

"Ready to tell me what's wrong?" Danny coaxed as Catbug began to stretch his nubby paws and let loose one heck of a yawn.

"I keep thinking about the… Aeon Worm and how if you didn't… if you didn't…" Beth began to stutter as the severity of the subject she was talking about began to creep up on her. The idea of being a baby factory to a behemoth who was set on consuming the entire universe was enough to keep her awake at night. But, the fact that the Aeon Worm had almost accomplished this without her even putting up a decent fight...

"Beth, you know that I love you. Right?" Danny gave a comforting expression, though Beth noticed some hints of weariness. Beth nodded as she sighed, feeling frustrated from not being able to move on from the incident.

"And do you know what it means to love someone, right?" Beth immediately looked towards Danny, confused about the direction he was taking. Automatically, she assumed that Danny would state the feelings of helpless, anger and protectiveness he felt when he was held captive and how he would never let Beth into any sort of danger.

"Huh?" Danny merely chuckled at Beth's confused response.

"To love someone is to want that person to be safe and the happiest they can be. When I saw the Aeon Worm… doing what it was doing, I knew that you were danger. And well… after what happened to Wallow… I just-" Beth then placed her head into the crook of Danny's neck. Danny only took a deep breath and relaxed, knowing what Beth was hinting at.

"You were trying to protect me because you love me?"

"Yes, I was trying to protect you because I love you and you're one of my best friends. Not to mention, you're also a Bravest Warrior!"

"Yeah." Beth released a tiny giggle, which caused Danny to raise his thick eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"So, you were in love with me _ **before**_ Chris had disappeared. I knew you had something for me."

"Well, I loved you as a _**friend**_. Completely different."

"So, does that mean that you _**love**_ Chris and Wallow?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm~."

"Wait… I mean I love them as _ **friends**_!'

"Right~."

"I see them as brothers!"

"Sure, Vasquez." Beth stuck her tongue in a joking manner.

"Well… Believe what you want to believe, Tezuka." Danny pressed his forehead against Beth's, copying Beth's taunt. However, Beth retaliated by giving a quick peck on Danny's nose. Danny returned the gesture by giving a swift kiss on Beth's left cheek. Eventually, the teenagers were in the heat of exchanging soft nibbles on the neck to steamy french kisses. However, one thing slips from both of their minds.

"Hiya, guys!" And with Catbug's friendly greeting to the couple, disaster struck. Danny was always had to take precautions when trying to show affection to Beth. Whether the two were just doing the occasional cuddling during a movie or the _I'm-so-glad-that-you're-safe-and-alive_ hugging and kissing, Danny knew that Beth got startled easily and would see anything as a deadly threat. Even a simple little hug from behind could cause Beth to expose and grind her teeth.

"Hmph!" Danny was caught off-guard by the sudden assault on his tongue as Beth bit down on his dominating tongue and stiffened up after having performed the action. Beth then saw Catbug give a hearty laugh at the display he saw.

"Catbug!" Beth growled, releasing her hold on Danny's injured tongue. Beth began to examine Danny's tongue, which was slowly becoming swollen and began to bleed.

"I think we're gonna have to see Wallow." Danny groaned as a blush began to spread on his face.

"He's probably gonna get the wrong idea and start kink-shaming us."

"I was thinking that Wallow's response would be more like "You guys gotta control yourselves." Beth, is biting one of your kinks?"

"N-no!" Danny smirked as Beth began to grow flustered by each passing second.

"Don't worry, Tezuka. Besides, biting might also be my kink." Beth's face reddened at the low whisper.

"What's a 'kink'?" Catbug interrupted, causing the lovebirds to freeze.

"Well, Catbug-"

"Danny! Let's just get you to Wallow or you'll won't able to say anything for a week. Now that I think about it... I'm starting to think a week of silence wouldn't be so bad."


End file.
